championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
Islanders
'Islanders '''is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 and the fortieth episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Summary While staying in the island kingdom of Nuku’alofa, Veranda disguises herself as an islander named Amanaki to go after William, who has recently entered the island in an attempt to steal the palace’s treasures to replace his new charm. Plot The episode begins with a Yosh ship headed for the island kingdom of Nuku’alofa. In it are Veranda, Van, Joe, and Devon, who are planning to go to the palace to meet the kingdom’s chief Falakiko and also his daughter, the princess Hahau. When they are inside the palace after they leave the ship, Falakiko is greeted by Veranda and Devon who bring him and Hahau gifts. Afterward, Van suggests they come with him to see him learn how to speak Nuku’alofan and Joe wants to buy souvenirs for his brother and young cousins, so Veranda has Devon come with Joe for some shopping while she goes with Van to learn about the islanders’ language. Upon arriving at the island village, the siblings, Joe, and Devon run into each other. While on their way to their respective motives, they run into Kalauni, a young adventurer like Kate. The four introduce themselves and go with her to the temple of the Nuku’alofan gods. Once they are inside, a guard runs up to them to inform them that a foreigner by the name “William” has entered the island without anyone knowing. Hearing that name, Veranda points her determination to bring him to justice herself, but Kalauni states that nobody has to do their own jobs by themselves and decides to come with her. Veranda then tells the boys to keep shopping and learning about the Nuku’alofan traditions while they are away. After Veranda and Kalauni set out, Kalauni takes Veranda to put on Nuku’alofan clothes to disguise her as one of the islanders so William won’t know it’s her. She calls her by the name “Amanaki”, which means hope in Nuku’alofan, and they keep heading for where he is heading now. Along the way and after singing a song about hope (Feel the Island Breeze in You), they meet a treasue hunter named Estelle, who is also on the island as well, but only to look for a valuable gold statue. Veranda tells her about William who is planning to sneak in the palace to steal its treasures to replace his new charm, which is the main crux on why he is here, so she (Estelle) joins her and Kalauni on their mission to catch him before Falakiko finds his treasures gone. Meanwhile, Van is learning how to speak Nuku’alofan with the advise of a teacher named Mafu, while Joe has recently brought two wooden dolls to give to Meg and Con. Devon tells Joe to hurry as he is buying an old ball for Od and new clothes for his brother. Finally impatient, Devon says the impatience is over and tells Joe to come along with him to check on Van. In an area, Veranda, Kalauni, and Estelle have finally reached the palace in time before William got in to the throne room without Falakiko knowing. They find a secret entrance to Hahau’s room and see her gone, so they set out to look for her. The three decide to split up so that way it can be easier; Estelle goes to the hallway, Kalauni goes to the garden, and Veranda goes to a temple in the palace only to find Hahau tied on a stool and muffled. Veranda frees the princess and she explains that the intruder (William) was the one who tied her there because she wouldn’t tell him where the treasure is, so she (Veranda) asks her to come along with her, Kalauni, and Estelle once they reunite with each other and keep looking for the treasure room. Once they are in the room, Veranda tells Kalauni, Estelle, and Hahau about their plan and start to work on it. Soon, the four keep working on their trap: Veranda and Kalauni act like guards; Estelle plans to replace a jewel in the treasure room with a stone about its size; and Hahau, acting like her father, is bait. On the other side, William is nearing the treasure room until he sees Hahau in his way, who tells her that if he wants her, he’ll have to deal with her “guards”. William manages to get past both Veranda and Kalauni and enters the room to grab the jewel, not knowing that it has been replaced by a stone about its size by Estelle. Suddenly, Falakiko’s guards enter the room and prepare to seize William under Hahau’s orders, but the young tycoon manages to make his getaway by disappearing. The girls’ plan has worked, despite the way he has made his retreat with the giant rock which is now in his hands. Later, Veranda and her new friends are praised by Falakiko for saving his treasures from the intruder who managed to retreat using a stolen magic pouch to disappear. Suddenly, Van, Devon, and Joe show up upon hearing the news: Veranda has finally caught William with the help of her new friends except for the part that he disappeared back to Yo Shi Nam to show Anucha and Jamie the big rock which was in the place of the jewel he wanted to replace his new charm, and the three of them (William, Jamie, and Anucha) plan to find the four pieces of the dangerous Moonstone Charm back in that place (Yo Shi Nam). Soon, the entire kingdom throws a feast for the girls’ heroism, ending the episode. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Maline Richards as Kalauni * Kimmie Jones as Estelle * Arista Abide as Princess Hahau * Isaac Wycliffe as Duke Devon * Peyton Nyguen as Prince Van * Tomdee Somwan as Joe * Desmond Wang as Chief Falakiko * Luke N. Monroe as William * Kent Wayne as a guard (Ituate) * Ulysses Garrett Roberts as Mafu * Ellen Harolds as a shopkeeper (Ms. Seini) * John Apibal as Captain Asnee Song * Feel the Island Breeze in You (by Veranda and Kalauni) Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here '''Veranda (Narrating): '''Islanders. (A Yosh ship is seen headed for the island kingdom of Nuku’alofa. In it are Veranda, Van, Joe, and Devon, who are on their way there.) '''Veranda: '''Oh, boy. Days have passed since the Day of New Beginnings, William’s return, his alliance with the Jetjirawat brothers (despite Khung still being in his disguise), and Jamie’s arrival in Yoshland to start her spring break—this has become public knowledge! '''Joe (places his hand on Veranda’s back): '''I understand, Vera. After that battle with those three except Khung, I’m sure we deserve a break, and Devon’s already scheduled a trip for us to the island kingdom of Nuku’alofa to take a break. '''Devon (interrupts): '''Ah ah, Joe. Not only are we taking a break, but we are also going to meet the chief and his daughter, and better, we get to learn new things! '''Van: '''That’s great, Devon! I can’t wait to speak Nuku’alofan for the first time! '''Veranda: '''Van? You’re going to learn a new language?! '''Van: '''Xx! That’s right, Vera! '''Veranda: '''That will be pretty amazing if you did! '''Joe: '''I gotta say, Van. If your and Vera’s parents came to visit the Old Black Tower to check on you both, they would be impressed with you if you spoke Nuku’alofan in front of them. '''Devon: '''Chì, right! '''Captain Asnee (arrives): '''Princess Veranda, Prince Van, and friends, our ship has arrived at the Nuku’alofan shores. We have reached our destination. '''Veranda: '''Thanks for letting us know, Captain Asnee. Have your crew drop the anchors, please. '''Captain Asnee: '''Will do, Princess Veranda. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Completed Episodes